Fairytale Ending?
by SoulRyder15
Summary: We all know the classic tales when the princess falls in love and marries the prince and they live happily ever after. What if both the prince and princess were male? What if they even lived in modern times? This is a story beginning with two children who agree to help a spirit unravel who this mystery couple. Spiritshipping (Juudai x Johan) story is better than summary


_Me: Okay! Here's my new attempt at a Spiritshipping fic since my first try resulted in deleting after publishing the first chapter._

_Reina: She didn't realize until after she published it that she had no clue where to go with it_

_Me: It sounds so harsh when you put it that way_

_Reina: Good_

_Me: Urk. Well anyways. This is Spiritshipping i.e. Juudai x Johan pairing. There may or may not be other pairings later on, hopefully I will have better luck this time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor do I own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! The only things I do own are the story itself and any original characters, oh! and any OCC-ness._

* * *

_We all know the classics such as Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty to be a story about the princess getting the prince and living happily ever after. Well, what if, in those stories, the princess and the prince were both male? In these tales, we follow the path of a blue haired young 'maiden' who fell in love with the chocolate-haired prince and lived happily ever after, even years later in their modern day reincarnations._

* * *

**_Prologue_****_: It All Began With A Storybook_**

"Ruby! Ruby! Where are you, Ruby?"

Said little red haired girl was in the tall tree house at the end of the year, hiding from her six older siblings to avoid going to her father's company party. She hated them. Her older sister, Amethyst, was always with her best friend Mana, her older brothers (Emerald, Amber, Topaz, Saphir, and Cobalt) were always outside with the guys their age. There wasn't a single child her age at the parties, _ever,_ and she _hated_ it. What could a little ten year-old girl do at these sort of gatherings?_  
_

"Ruby! Would you please come down? It's almost time to go!" Saphir called from the bottom of the tree.

Ruby shook her head, "No! I don't wanna go! There's nobody there my age! Nobody ever pays attention to me!"

"There will be tonight, an old from of Dad's recently joined the company, He has a son your age."

Ruby peeked out the tree house window, "Really? Someone my age?"

Saphir nodded, "And I bet he'd feel the same way you feel if you didn't go."

Ruby perked up and climbed down, walking back to the house and putting on her purple party gown.

"Do I look like a princess?" she asked cheerfully, then squealed when golden blonde-haired Topaz picked her up and twirled her around.

He laughed, "The fairest princess in all the land."

Ruby giggled.

"Is everyone ready?" A male voice called from upstairs.

"We're all ready, Dad!" they all called in perfect unison.

The children's father, Johan Andersen, came downstairs wearing a black suit with a teal and silver tie, which matched his wild teal hair and blue-green eyes.

He smiled at them, "Well then, we'd better get going."

Johan was a kind man in his early twenties, a single father with seven children. These children were actually the children of a friend who passed away when Ruby was only a year old. The friend had put Johan as the children's guardian in his will, as well as the company Johan now ran with his partner and older brother Yohan. He never married once, not out of worry for the children but that the only one he loved was not exactly a short reach from him.

* * *

As soon as the family arrived at the party's location, a male voice called out to them.

"Johan!" a man near Johan's age walked up to them, "We've been waiting for you. Haou and Yohan have been at my throat asking where you were."

Johan waved, "Yo, Juudai. No worries, I'm here now."

As the two men chattered on, Ruby couldn't help but notice a figure shadowing her father's friend. She smiled and walked over to the boy, who had brown hair and hazel eyes, "Hello, I'm Ruby."

The boy looked at Ruby and smiled, "My name is Kuriboh, weird right? Everyone calls me Kuri."

Ruby rubbed her chin, "I'm going to call you Ku-chan! Is that alright?"

Kuri nodded, "Okay, I'm going to call you Ru-chan then."

"I see you two have met," the acquaintance to Johan, as well as Johan, stared down at them. The man then crouched down to Ruby and held out his hand, "I'm Yuki Juudai, your father and I have been friends for a long time, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruby smiled brightly, "I'm Ruby, Juudai-oniichan."

"J-Juudai-oniichan?" Juudai blushed. He'd never been called that before, he looked at Johan, who was beaming.

"Looks like she took a liking to you," Johan smiled.

"Hey!" The group looked to see a man very similar to looks as Johan, except with orange eyes, "You are late, Johan! Get your butt in here!"

Everyone laughed and headed inside to where the party was. Kuri and Ruby spent their time in a corner over by the snack tables, getting to know each other. They became close friends, and Ruby learned that Ku-chan's family lived nearby to her own home.

"Will you come over and play sometime?" Ruby asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kuri nodded, "Sure!"

* * *

That he did, the next day in fact. The two of them spend almost the entire day in the tree house.

"It's really high up here!" Kuri exclaimed.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah! You can get a view of everything up here!"

Kuri nodded, looking out the window, "Look! You can even see my house!" he pointed to the neighboring two-story house, "Wanna go over there? My dad has a HUGE attic filled with toys and stuff."

Ruby agreed and the two - with their respective fathers' permissions - went over to the Yuki house and climbed upstairs to the attic.

"Uwa~!" Ruby exclaimed in wonder at the wide attic. Unlike most attics, this one was tidy and organized, with a big toy chest in one corner, a bookshelf filled with old books in another, and a big wardrobe dresser sitting on the wall opposite of the two, "This is so cool!"

Kuri nodded, "Isn't it? I've never had anyone to share this with because my other siblings already knew about it."

"You have brothers and sisters?" Ruby asked in excitement, "How many?"

"I have six older brothers, none of us are related by blood though, Papa adopted us all," Kuri explained, "but we don't mind because we all love Papa."

Ruby smiled, "Then that's all that matters."

Kuri smiled and nodded. The two of them started to play around with toys and even pulled out a chest of cards.

"We're all fond of this game," Kuri showed Ruby the cards who smiled and exclaimed that her family knew the game too. They were both taught by their fathers, so they came to the possible conclusion that their fathers played the game too.

After seven rounds of the game, four victories being Ruby the other's going to Kuri, the kids got up and looked around some more. They explored the wardrobe next, which was filled with all sorts of old clothes, probably at one time belonging to Kuri's siblings or Juudai.

"This was Papa's uniform in high school," Kuri pulled out a red jacket and a pair of black pants, "I heard that even though he was of the school's lowest ranking, he was the best of all the students."

"Ah! It's Daddy!" Ruby exclaimed as she stared at a picture she picked up from the wardrobe's floor. It was indeed Johan. Johan stood beside Juudai, along with seven or eight other people. They were all in uniforms with a huge building behind them. She looked at the bottom of the photograph and stumbled over the words, "D-Duel Aca...demia...Class of 19XX."

"So Papa and Johan-nii were classmates," Kuri said as he looked at the picture as well, "I guess he's the best friend Papa often mentioned."

Kuri then ran over to the bookshelf and picked up a navy blue yearbook, opening it up and showing Ruby. They laughed at all the funny pictures and were even able to recognize a few people from past acquaintances.

Ruby -with her short attention span - suddenly noticed a gold shine coming from a dark green bound book right under the bookshelf, "Look, Ku-chan!" she dragged the book out and dusted it off, "It looks so old."

"I don't remember ever seeing it before, that fairytale book," Kuri stated, tracing the worn indentions that were once vines and roses.

Ruby looked from Kuri to the book, "Should we ask Juudai-oniichan?"

Kuri shook his head, "We can later, Papa and Johan-nii looked like they were having a nice time together."

"Ahhhh," Ruby nodded in understanding, "Can we open it?"

"Of course we can, it's in my house, isn't it?" Kuri said.

The two of them situated themselves side-by-side Indian-style with the book in between them. Each taking one side of the binding, Ruby slowly pulled back the cover and a blinding light washed over them, dying down to reveal a tiny person hovering over the book.

"Finally someone finds me! Do you know how boring it is to not have purpose for so long?" the little person said.

"Purpose?" Kuri and Ruby echoed in unison.

The spirit nodded, "Yeah, purpose. See, my name is Tennin, I'm the guardian spirit of this fairytale book. If this was an ordinary book, I'd be fine, but it's not so I have a tendency to be closed up for a long time because I can't be released until my spell is lifted."

"What kind of spell?" Ruby asked.

"A spell that keeps me trapped in this book until the right people come along. Following these pages are well known stories of happily ever afters. They, however, are different from the stories everyone knows. My spell won't be broken until the couple that matches up with the couples in the stories match up," Tennin frowns, "It's really hard finding the couple though, and if I can't find them soon I could vanish and they might never discover their feelings."

Kuri and Ruby exchanged glances and then looked back to Tennin, "Do you want us to give it a try?"

Tennin's eyes glimmered, "Would you? Oh please! Please! You two may be my last chance!"

Tennin then floated in between the two children and turned the page to the first story, _"First is the story of the cinder child..."_

* * *

_Me: Voila! Prologue done!_

_Reina: Next is the remix of the cinder girl_

_Me: Cinder BOY_

_Reina: ...right_

_Me: Read. Review. Follow. Invite. LIGHT CRITICISM IF ANY_

_Comments are GOLD! Until next time, Adieu!_


End file.
